Behind His Back
by No-Name-Kate
Summary: Jou reminices about his relationship with Kaiba and decides to rekindle what they had before the fight. Just something cute I thought I would post.


**No words necessary, just look at this: ?q=puppyshipping&offset =168#/d5d4lki (remove the three spaces).**

It is dark and eerily quiet when Jou trudges back up to the house. He stands on the large front porch and relishes the abnormally warm air. Before going in he tilts his head to the sky. The meteorologist had predicted rain earlier today, Jou can feel the pressure. It felt like a storm was brewing, but not a drop had fallen yet. With a sigh, he punches in a seven digit code to unlock the front door. A maid that happens by welcomes him home with a happy voice and a bow, then continues on with her work.

"Jou!" A little black-haired boy runs up to the blonde and wraps his arms around Jou's waist. "I'm so happy you came back! I didn't think you would."

Jou chuckles, "Thanks Moki, is your brother upstairs?"

Mokuba pulls away, "Yeah, maybe you can get him to stop working." Mokuba bites his lip,

"I don't think he's left the room since you guys, you know."

"Since our falling out." Jou finishes.

"Yeah." Mokuba finishes lamely.

Jou pats the boy on the shoulder lightly and makes his way up the stairs. It was just a week and a half ago that Kaiba and Jonouchi had their worst fight. This one had nothing to do with physical blows, and everything to do with the words that were thrown. Jou shivers as he recalls that cold voice, completely contradicting the sadness in the blue eyes. It was bound to happen though, their personalities are both so sharp and prideful—just barely balanced out by Jonouchi's loyalty.

Jou raps the study door lightly with his knuckles, no answer. He slowly opens the door and steps inside, Kaiba is nowhere to be found. Jou was sure that the workaholic would be in here. With a sigh, Jou begins to retreat when a framed photo on the desk catches his eye.

Their fifth date.

He lets out a light chuckle and picks up the picture. Their fifth date, technically, had been at the grand opening of another Kaiba Land across Japan. Technically a date because they were together, but not because Mokuba was tagging along too. Not that Jou didn't love that bundle of energy, because he did, but he would've appreciated a little alone time with Kaiba.

Then Mokuba decided to be funny. They were in line for the Ferris Wheel, Jou talking happily with Kaiba when Mokuba decided to disappear. They had figured he had gotten on the ride, so they followed suite. Little did they know the sneak had hid on the ground to take the picture Kaiba had refused to (and the one Jou held in his hands now).

They were in a dragon themed car on the wheel, Jou looking out the window at the breath taking scene and Kaiba smiling lightly at the silly dog-like mannerisms. Mokuba had snapped it minutes before they got off, then promptly ran from his brother to protect the camera.

Jou puts the picture down and closes the study door behind him as he decides to check Kaiba's bedroom. He makes sure to silence his footsteps and takes a deep breath before knocking on the bedroom door.

"Enter." The cool voice calls out, rapid strikes on the keyboard follow.

Jou shuffles in slowly, Kaiba not giving him a second glance—clearly thinking he was one of the maids. Only when Jou climbs up on the bed does Kaiba give any hint at noticing him. Jou scoots to the end of the bed where Kaiba sits, his laptop on a fold away table in front of him.

For a moment Jou just sits there, eyes on Kaiba's tense back and listening to him type. Then he slowly runs his fingers up and down the man's back. Just fingers slowly turns into rubbing Kaiba's back with an open palm, and eventually that turns into Jou resting his head on Kaiba's still stiff shoulders.

"Please," Jou mumbles, noting the lag in the typing speed.

"I can't stand being back there." Tears prickle at the corners of Jou's eyes and he's sure Kaiba can hear his voice waver.

"I miss you." Jou takes a deep breath as the typing stops.

"Seto?" The man's back slowly relaxes and Jou raises his head.

"I never said you had to leave, Katsuya."

Jou instantly feels like balance has been restored in his life. The brunette turns around and looks the blonde in the eyes. Jou answers the silent question with a much needed kiss.

The sky rumbles with distant thunder, the lightning flashes, and the rain begins to pour down.

**Is it just me, or does it seem like every puppyshipping fic has rain or snow involved somehow? No? Just me? Okay then. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
